


Finger-Lickin' Good

by Mazen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Brief mention of burn wounds, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not sure if it still is, started as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Hordak finds Entrapta in a bad state after a lab explosion and has to use hisspecial talentto save her.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165





	Finger-Lickin' Good

He wasn't sure exactly what happened. He was in the throne room, reviewing some awful rapport from the newest Force Captain, when he heard a loud explosion from his lab and all the power went out. The first thought that entered his mind had nothing to do with the portal, his lab nor whether the rest of the Fright Zone was without power; it was on her.

Entrapta's experiments were prone to explode from time to time and it always sent his hearts pounding with panic. The thought that she might be hurt was unbearable. Most of the time he was there to witness it and she was usually fine. But he couldn't help thinking of the day when she wouldn't be.

Without hesitation he ran to his sanctum where the air was dense with smoke and the smell of melted metal. He started navigating through the dark and smoky room until he reached the apparent source of the explosion where he was horrified to see a limp tendril of lavender hair beneath a red hot metal beam. 

He threw the beam away, ignoring the searing pain in his hands, only to encounter more shattered metal, melted plastic and seared wires. Every time he removed a piece he undercovered more hair, all of it unmoving. A panicked voice kept screaming Entrapta's name and he only barely recognized it as his own.

A breath of relief escaped him when he reached her head, safely covered by her impenetrable mask, until he saw the state of her neck. The more he uncovered her still form, the more he realized how badly she was injured; the entirety of the front of her torso was completely covered in blackened third degree burns, her clothes evaporated by the blast. Her beloved coveralls had saved her lower body and the gloves she always wore had kept her hands intact. He lifted the mask to find her beautiful face unblemished, but unconscious and so very pale. Her breath was shallow, her pulse terrifyingly weak.

He didn't want to touch her in fear of hurting her more or worse: overstepping her boundaries, the one thing she appreciated that he never did, unlike others. But he had no choice. The explosion had shut down all the Fright Zone's systems and the backup generator in his sanctum seemed to have failed; he had no way to communicate with the medical center and it was too far to travel in the dark with her severe burns.

There was only one way to save her and he would do it. He could not lose her. She was the only irreplaceable person he'd met on this Primeforsaken planet and it wasn't because she had the ability to finish the portal, but because she was extraordinary. 

He carefully lifted her body from the rubble and carried her to his private chamber which hadn't been affected by the explosion as it was enforced with lead because it worked as a panic room too. His bed was covered by a cool sheet he used for his damaged body; it wouldn't be at risk of leaving lint in her wounds.

No one but a few clones and of course Prime himself knew this, but Hordak's species had been chosen by the Emperor of the Known Universe for one specific ability only they had: their saliva held a chemical component that healed even the worst wounds. Prime had found it impossible to extract and contain in its pure form as it had to be applied to the wound directly from the source. Therefore he'd found Hordak's species worthy of being his vessel.

Hordak had only used his own healing ability once. On the Emperor himself when he'd been stabbed in the back by a coward rebel who'd somehow snuck onto The Velvet Glove. Prime had ordered Hordak to lick at the wound and when a shook Hordak saw how it healed at the touch of his tongue, Prime had explained the phenomenon. 

He hadn't used it since. It was a very intimate thing to lick another person and he had never expected to repeat the experience again unless his Big Brother needed it.

However, he felt no hesitation as he lowered his mouth to Entrapta's neck and licked a long line from her pulsepoint to her ear. Slowly, to his relief, the skin there lost its blackness and the bloody cracks closed. He continued dragging his tongue over each piece of exposed skin he could find, desperate to soothe her damaged skin and save her.

He should've been uncomfortable when he licked at the flesh hills of her bosom or when his mouth ventured too close to her lower abdomen where her coveralls began; all were very erotic zones to him, but the only thing he could focus on was to reverse the effects of the explosion. He only felt uneasy when he peeled off her gloves to ensure that he reached all of the damaged skin at her wrists. 

The burns were so severe that they didn't heal completely after one layer of saliva, but it made Entrapta regain consciousness. A soft cry left her before she opened her eyes to see Hordak lick her left arm. "Hordak," she rasped, hoarse and close to tears, "it hurts." The agony so obvious in her unusual thin voice broke him.

"I know, I'm doing everything in my power to make it better. I apologize for oversteppong your boundaries; I found it highly necessary considering your body's state. Here," he reached down under his bed with one hand to find a bottle of water in the cooler he kept there. "Drink something. It will help the progress." He said without any evidence to back his statement. In any case it wouldn't hurt her.

She drank a little while watching him continue to systematically lick her hurt skin, coughing a little before taking another sip. It all seemed much more intimate now that she was conscious and although he wanted her to rest, he was relieved when she broke the silence between them. "Your saliva has healing capacities?” Her voice was still weak, but he could hear the excitement that he knew so well; she was finding this discovery fascinating. “That is amazing!”

Normally he would be quick to shut down any interest she might have in his person, but at that moment he wanted to take her mind off the pain, so he indulged her. “Yes, it seems to be a common trait in my species,” he answered between licks, “I’ll let you have a sample when you’re feeling better.” This caused a slight tremor in her body and a weak squeal left her mouth. He chuckled.

“You’re the best lab partner ever!” she gushed and he felt warmth flood his chest at her words.

He continued applying his saliva to her skin in a more comfortable silence and felt himself relax when her exposed skin slowly returned to its familiar warm olive brown. The small whimpers of pain Entrapta let out once in a while stopped coming and the tenseness in her body evaporated. It made him less anxious about her injuries. 

Instead he began to notice how the healing uncovered old scars on her arms and neck, some of them obviously from shrapnel or electrocutions. It was fairly normal to get hurt when one worked with robotics and electronics, he knew this, but he struggled to hold back a growl every time he came upon another scar on her otherwise flawless skin. 

Such little imperfections didn’t belong on her body. No matter what she said, he found her perfect in every way.

He became more aware of the smell and the taste of her skin as he licked over her wounds for the last time. By now it was only shallow sores and scrapes, but he wanted to leave no sign of the explosion on her. He noticed a sweet taste settled on his taste buds whenever his tongue dragged over another line of skin. She tasted mostly of him - an enticing thought that his scent was on her - and faintly of engine oil, but his excellent senses could easily discern something inherently female, so very much _her_ , that made his hearts beat faster. 

An intoxicating, almost musky scent from somewhere in the room tickled his olfactory glands when he focused on her bosom. He tried to ignore the enjoyable softness of the mounds of flesh, a task most difficult as her heavy breathing pushed them further against his mouth. He held back a groan when he licked over a nearly healed nipple that seemed to harden under his tongue. Entrapta's bare hand briefly grazed his ear, setting off more sensations in him, before soothingly stroking through his hair.

Something almost primal seemed to course through his veins when he took notice of how her skin glistened with his saliva, a voice inside calling out to claim her completely. He was ashamed to feel heat gather in his lower abdomen where his genitalia began to swell. Desire was frowned upon in the Galactic Horde; a primitive urge that had no place in a civilised society. That was what he’d been taught. He’d always managed to avoid that particular urge. Before her.

To his relief and disappointment, his so-called treatment was reaching its end. He was licking the last wounded spot of Entrapta's soft skin at the opposite side of where he started on her neck when a low moan escaped her mouth. He halted his movements, surprised by the sound. It wasn’t one he had heard from her before and the sheer wantonness of it set his blood aflame, instantly hardening his undeniable erection to the point of agony.

He pulled slowly away from her neck and looked at her with trepidation. Her lips were slightly parted, allowing her to breathe deeply through her mouth, and her eyes were hooded, her pupils dilated. He couldn’t read the expression on her face which wasn’t an unusual thing, but it made his breath hitch. “Are you alright?” his voice was deep and unsure; he swallowed a lump in his throat. “Are you still aching somewhere?” She nodded slightly, a shiver running through her. “Where?” he demanded to know and looked her over, his eyes unwillingly lingering on her uncovered stomach and shapely breasts. 

A tendril of hair took his hand and placed it on her neck. His eyes followed as his hand was led down her neck, over an elongated nipple, down her stomach and all the way into her coveralls that was now hanging low on her hips and into her undergarments. His fingers felt coarse hair between her legs and he gasped when he touched a heated slickness in the softest flesh, so unlike anything he’d ever felt. A lustful moan left him before he could stop it.

He looked back up at her. She appeared to be nervous, but he now understood what else he saw in her expression: want.

Oh, how he wanted, too.

“H-Hordak?” she sounded breathless and eager, a thrilling combination. “Will you help me?”

* * *

Hordak's eyes were like bright red flames that burned into her as she waited for him to answer. Or step away from her, disgusted by her question. She couldn't believe she had the audacity to proposition him, blaming the adrenaline still coursing through her body and the intimacy of feeling his tongue replacing the pain of her wounds with another kind of burning. She'd never felt so aroused.

Hordak’s tongue was soft, but with tiny bumps like the papillae on a cat’s tongue. She remembered reading that the small spines helped cats get their saliva down to their skin underneath their fur and she wondered now if Hordak’s species had once had a similar need. She was longing to feel that tongue in other places.

But he still hadn’t answered her. The silence was deafening and she felt shame creep in. She’d mistakenly said something wrong, something that repulsed him and he was resisting the urge to push her away in disgust because he needed her to finish the portal for him. He had seemed different, but just like everyone else, he only kept her around for her technological expertise.

She was going to save him the trouble and get out of there when she saw him lift his hand to his mouth, the hand she’d led between her legs a moment ago. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the scent of her slickness on his fingers before slowly sliding them into his mouth, sucking her essence off while he hummed heartily. Never had she seen anything so erotic. She felt tongue-tied by the sight.

When he removed his fingers from his mouth and opened his eyes, he finally spoke. “Answer me this, Entrapta,” how she loved the way he said her name, “would I be taking advantage of you after this traumatic event that nearly left you dying? Is this what you truly want?”

She thought deep and hard about his question, taking into account the many times she’d pictured him throwing her onto a work table to ravish her. The data didn’t lie. “I’ve wanted this long before I blew up your lab.” Her words made his eyes widen with surprise at her cheekiness before he smirked with approval.

“So be it!” He rose above her on the bed, allowing her to see his long, strong body above her. Her eyes took in the pleasing sight until they landed on something she hadn’t seen before: a large protrusion underneath his tunic that seemed to reach for her. The sight made her rub her thighs together to relieve some of the throbbing that had instantly doubled. Hordak followed her line of sight apprehensively. 

He effectively distracted her from her new discovery when he reached for her sooted coveralls, pulling them off her legs in a blink of an eye. With a hungry expression he devoured every inch of her bare legs until his gaze landed on her black panties, eyeing them curiously. He hooked his thumbs into the fabric at her hips, but before she could lift her butt to allow him to slide them off, she heard a ripping sound and felt her panties fall to pieces in his hands. He looked unapologetically at her with a smirk and, while keeping eye contact, lowered himself to the apex of her legs.

This was really happening! She parted her legs further to accommodate his body and held her breath, waiting for the sensation of his glorious tongue on her most sensitive body part. But instead of diving right in, he opened his mouth and dragged his fangs gently over her inner thighs. It caused her to shudder and her legs trembled against him. He slid his arms under her thighs and held her open for him as his mouth continued to tease her, kissing and licking everywhere but where she was burning.

“I'm noticing a lack of direct stimuli,” she panted, her hair wrapping around him and pushing him closer to where she wanted him, but he resisted with a low chuckle at her hips and nipped carefully with a fang. "I assure you there's no need for further delay!" she groaned in frustration, then realized how to make him act.

Her hand reached down in front of his face and dipped it into her slickness, then moved her wet fingers up to her clit where she began to pleasure herself right before his eyes, gasping at the relief it gave her. He reacted with a growl and tried to pull her hand away, but she tsked at him and kept her hand working at her center. Then, slowly, she lifted her fingers and smeared her essence onto his mouth. He caught her hand and pulled her fingers into his mouth and sucked hard, moaning at the taste. 

When she pulled her fingers from his mouth, he was quick to push her hand away and bury his nose between her legs, inhaling the scent deeply. After releasing an extremely animalistic, erotic sound, he at last let his tongue dart out and licked a long line from her opening to her clit.

The sensation was indescribable. She cried out as every nerve ending came alive and had he not held her in place, she would have bounced right off the bed. He huffed into her flesh as he continued, his tongue moving down to lap up her juices before entering her core. It felt as if he was everywhere, reaching spots inside she’d never known to be here.

Then he found her clit again, the tip of his bumpy tongue a perfect pressure on her aching bud. He was a fast learner and quickly discovered what was most pleasurable to her. Her upper body was thrashing on the bed, her mouth babbling incoherently as he assaulted her senses, groaning into her yearning flesh and digging his talons into her thighs without piercing the skin.

With her hair that was wrapped around him, she felt his hips forcefully thrusting into the mattress, seeking stimulation as well. She wanted to help, but didn't feel ready to go any further yet, so she used a tendril of hair to grasp his shaft through the tunic and stroked him with a firm grip. He lifted his head for a moment to cry out, then returned to fervently devouring her.

It didn’t take long before his skilled mouth made her shatter in a violent climax that nearly had her black out. He entered her again with his tongue, her inner walls squeezing it as her body spasmed. He growled in response and gripped her thighs tighter. She felt his shaft swell significantly under his clothes before he cried out and came, his tongue still lapping up every drop of her arousal while he rode out his own climax.

When both their bodies had seemed to calm, he let his head rest on her abdomen, nuzzling his face into her healed skin. How long they lay in that position on the bed after, she wasn’t sure. She struggled not to ruin the moment with her chatter, but she couldn’t hold it in. “I’m sorry I ruined your lab!” she blurted out, still a little breathless. “And thank you for, you know…” he looked up at her and she cursed that she hadn’t learned completely how to read his fully red eyes yet. “For saving me. And giving me sexual stimulation. That was definitely unexpected, but I’d dreamed of it for a while, so I’m really happy about it. And it exceeded my expectations with roughly 86%.” She noticed a small blush on his cheeks and the way his ears flattened a little. It made her all warm inside.

“I am sorry that I touched your body without your consent when you were unconscious,” he looked ashamed of himself and it pained her that he felt guilty for doing something that saved her life. She shook her head and was about to protest when he continued. “I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I was very pleased as well. You are… delectable.” Her heart started to pound again at his words. Delectable? That was quite a word to use about her, a good word. 

“Oh, but we haven’t done it in the right order!” she suddenly remembered. “The social norms dictate that we go on a date first, then a second date where we kiss. We’re not supposed to have sexual relations until the third date!” She tried to stop herself from talking a mile a minute, but it was so hard to stop.

Hordak chuckled in a delicious way that made her pause, so she could hear it better. He began to crawl up her body like a lion would; she felt like a willing prey to his hungry predator. “None of us are especially skilled in social norms, but I think this is something we decide for ourselves.” He lifted a hand and brushed a tendril of hair away from her face where she’d been ready to pull down her mask. “But there’s one thing that’s missing.”

She swallowed, suddenly feeling shy with his face so close to hers. “What is that?”

He smiled tenderly at her, then let his eyes glide down to her mouth. “I would very much like to kiss you.” She responded with a small ‘oh’, surprised by his simple wish. His eyes found hers again. “Entrapta, will you allow me to kiss you?”

The whole thing was so silly. She was lying naked beneath his body after he’d saved her from dying and then given her oral pleasure. Most of her clothes were ruined and his own were wet from his own climax. Yet here, he was asking her if he could simply kiss her. He knew her boundaries and respected them. 

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down for the first kiss of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see Hordak ripping Entrapta's panties? Go to [Dragonfoxgirl](https://dragonfoxgirl.tumblr.com/post/623917062593593344/rrrrriiiip) for some good food.


End file.
